Demodulation circuits are often employed in communication systems. For example, demodulation circuits and methods may be employed to demodulate (e.g., separate) the carrier wave and data components of a modulated signal. Demodulation circuits may be employed in receivers and transceivers (e.g., wired telephones, cable boxes, cable modems, cordless telephones, mobile telephones, amateur radio transceivers, televisions, optical transceivers, etc), and in other devices.
Typically, demodulation circuits employ a receiver clock signal to perform the demodulation. The receiver clock signal may be derived from the modulated signal, may be independently generated by the demodulation circuit, may be generated by other circuits, and/or the like. Generally, an ideal frequency of the receiver clock signal is the carrier wave frequency of the modulated signal. Offset between the ideal frequency and the actual frequency of the receiver clock signal may adversely affect demodulation of the modulated signal. For example, frequency mismatch may result in data component distortion, increase the bit error rate (BER), increase intersymbol interference, decrease the link margin, and/or the like. In certain applications, it may be beneficial to reduce these and other detrimental effects of such offset.